


Hear Me Now

by brekay



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brekay/pseuds/brekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Framing Hanley's song "Hear Me Now". Spirit and Stein are sent off on a mission, to destroy a kishin egg. Soon, they find themselves in a very 'close' predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spamanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanas/gifts).



We are lost. I thought as I scurried behind my current partner, Dr. Franken Stein. He paused as we came to an intersection in the dirt path. Yeah we are so lost. He glanced back at me, and then started to the left. I know we have been here before, that tree looks very familiar.  
“Umm, Franken? You sure you know where you are going?” I asked him as I laid a gentle had on his shoulder. He shot me a annoyed look, and shrugged off my hand. He had been annoyed at me all day. “I told you sorry already. “ I yelled as I sunk to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. “I really didn’t mean to fall on you! I know our lips almost touched and I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible person! This is why Makka doesn’t love me” I sobbed. “I don’t deserve to be your weapon or her papa ! My sweet Makka!” I heard Stein sigh.  
“I no longer care about that.” He said  
“You don’t” I said looking up at him batting my eyes. He extended his hand to me and I gladly accepted it. He pulled me up and I bumped into him. “I’m so sorry!” I sobbed again. I sunk against a tree. “I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve to-“  
“Spirit!” He cut me off sharply. “I said I didn’t care! I am not agitated at you! It’s that damn, zombie, Sid. He gave us the wrong directions! I swear to god we have been down this road before!”  
“I knew that tree looked familiar!” I yelled standing next to him. I rubbed my chin as I stared down the long path. How are going to find the kishin egg, if we can’t get out of these damned woods? I gasped as I looked up at a particular tree with the moon light shining on the leafs. The green looked so much like Makkas mother’s eyes. “I don’t know whats wrong with me!” I sobbed grabbing ahold of steins white, stitched up jacket. He huffed and put his hands gentle on mine.  
“Spirit” He said calmly. “What the hell are you going on about now?” I dropped my hands and fell to the ground.  
“Why.” I quietly continued. “She didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. I should have never went out with those girls. I would still be with her, and Makka would love me. I should be killed. I don’t and never did deserve to be loved by either of them. What the hell is wrong with me!” I screamed up at him. He just calmly put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the laughing moon. I jumped back up to my feet. “Why don’t you shut the hell up!” I yelled up at it, shaking my fist in the air.  
“The guilts no good, and it only shames us more.” Franken whispered so low I almost thought it was the wind. “Spirit, I think we need to dissect this situation.” He cocked his head to the side slightly, making his glasses shine with white light. “You can’t go on like this anymore. You can’t just blame yourself. She was never home, always away, for travel. If she loved you as much as you say she did, I believe she would have been home more. When is the last time she has seen you in person or Makka in person. Makka will see someday, soon, that it’s you who is and will always be there for her.” A rueful smile played across his face. “Even if you are irrational, sometimes.” I wiped at my face, looking up at my partner. “And you are right you didn’t deserve her affection. You deserve so much more.” I gave him a weak smile.  
“That’s where you are wrong. I don’t deserve to ever be loved. I don’t even deserve to be a death scythe.” I mumble into the dirt. “And I’m not irrational.”  
“And the truths that we all try to hide, are so much clearer when it’s not our lives” He replied. “You will see it someday; I will make you see it someday. But for now, just get the hell up. We have a kishin egg to find.” He once more held his hand out to me. Once I was standing I began to brush myself off. I couldn’t quite reach my back, I started to take off my jacket when I was stopped by Franken. “For heaven’s sake just turn around, I’ll get the dirt off of you if it’s that important.” I turned around mumbling a quick thanks. He proceeded to roughly pat the dirt off my back, hitting my butt slightly. I yelped and jumped forward, holding my butt, with a shocked expression. “Sorry” He muttered with a wicked smile.  
He turned and walked off the path, I assumed he was detecting the egg’s soul, and followed. He is wrong. I don’t deserve anything but pain. After all, that’s all I seem to give people is pain. I hurt her and now I deserve to be hurt. I frowned looking down at my feet. My poor Makka is caught in the middle of my mistakes. Stein glanced out of the corner of his eye at me.  
“When we don't face the blame, it tends to eat us alive, just like madness.” Stein said with conviction. “You don’t need to place the blame on yourself either. You are a person who requires attention, like a deep wound. If she had been there to give it to you, you wouldn’t have went out with those infectious women.” Stein declared stubbornly” Wont you believe me?” He questioned. I fell to my knees.  
“I can’t believe a lie.” I called out to him, with my body racking with sobs on the ground. I felt a hand on the back of my shirt. He pulled me up into a sitting position, as he crouched down balancing the both of us.  
“Get up, now. Before I cut you open and pull your brain from that thick skull of yours.” Franken whispered intensely, a he tapped my forehead. “We have a soul to accumulate.” He pulled me up to my feet and hurried ahead. I stood there with my mouth hanging open for a moment before I ran to catch up with him.  
“Sometimes you scare the living hell out of me. Well no that’s most of the time.” I pondered allowed. He smirked at me and tilted his head once again filling his glasses with that eerie white light.  
“You always did like danger.” He stated causally. What the hell did he mean by that? I stared at him before giving up. I could never figure him out, and I honestly don’t think I will ever be able to. I smiled to myself. At least I will never be bored with him.

 

I could tell we were getting closer by his body language. He was becoming tense and was slowing down slightly. Then, he started glancing around. I wasn’t expecting him to stop, so when he did I ran into him. He huffed and glanced at me. I gave him an apologetic expression. Neither of us moved for a long moment.  
“We are here.” He sighed still looking at me. I looked around.  
“Are you sure? There is nothing here. You want me to transform?” I asked, still slightly confused.  
“No, no you are fine just the way you are…" He trailed off. I raised my eyebrows at him and opened my mouth slightly. What the hell is with this guy? This is strange, even for him. “, for now that is.” He finally continued.  
“Okay so where the hell is this guy?” I asked looking around. I looked at him expectedly, but he just stared at me. “Stein? Stein, can you hear me?” I asked him as I waved my hand in front of his face.  
“huh. Oh sorry. I was momentarily distracted. He should be right here.” He stepped forward taking a look around. He looked up in the trees, I followed his lead. “I don’t see him, but I know he is here.” He said slowly. “I can feel his soul wave length. It’s strong, but not strong enough.” I smiled at my current meister as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. “You want one?” he questioned as he tossed one at me. I leaned forward and lite my cigarette off of his.  
“Thanks.” I mumbled. Then for a moment we stood there, it was like the calm just before the storm, which is rare around Stein. At first I thought it was a earthquake, but the ground beneath me was the only ground moving. The ground was unsteadily lifting me up. I tried to catch my balance, and failed, like I do at everything else. My poor Maka has a failure for a papa.  
Stein had a look of shock on his face as I fell toward him. Oh no, not again. We collided hard and hit the ground with a loud thud. My face had hit is chest busting my lip open. He drew in a sharp breath as if it had been knocked out of him. I sat my hands on either side of his head to lift myself up. As I looked down upon him, I sought out any injuries. He looked fine.  
“Spirit?” Stein said quietly. “Spirit.” He repeated more forcefully, snapping me out of my daze. I took a deep breath to try and clear my pounding head.  
“Yeah?” I whispered as I looked into his concerned green eyes. His hand reached up toward my face, then stopped halfway.  
“You’re bleeding.” He told me with his hand still hanging in the air. I brought my hand up to my slightly stinging lip. When I pulled it back down it was stained with blood. I smiled slightly at him.  
“I know.” I looked down at him horrified. “What if it bruises?” I questioned. “I’ll never be good with the ladies again!” I sobbed on his chest. Bubbling with laughter Stein proceeded to tell me I would be fine. “It’s not funny.” I said. He held his hand out for me to take.  
“Spirit!” He yelled “Scythe. Now.” I placed my hand in his, and quickly obligated.  
Stein blocked the Kishin Eggs attack with ease, then threw himself to his feet. The Kishin Egg was big, but as they say the bigger you are the harder you fall. It’s eyes looked to be to big for its skull and it’s tongue kept darting out from it deformed mouth. His overly broad shoulders made his head look smaller than it really was.  
“He is off center.” Stein stated. “His torso is too big for his lower body. I can use this.” Stein said as he slowly turned the screw in the side of his head, then, as he cracked his neck, dodged another attack from the beast. As the kishin egg ran at him, he stood wait for the exact moment to move. He gracefully blocked its claw with my blade. It swiped at him with it long tail. “Ahh. That’s how you stay up right.” Stien concluded. “I do wonder,” He began,” what were to happen if I cut it off. I shall experiment.”  
Stein dodged a monstrous claw, and lunged forward, sliding under yet another attempted to grab him with is talons. He swung me around him from one hand the other and completely around his body with luxury, blocking all attempts at us. He flung his hand forward using soul force to throw it to the ground.  
“Just as I thought” He mumbled, more to himself than me. “he can’t get up quickly” I mentally rolled my eyes, of course he would turn this into an experiment. He flung forward, stabbing at its tail with a graceful flick of his wrist, severing it from his body.  
The tail grew back quickly and more dangerous. It now had four thorn looking thing protruding out from it. Stine swung me in the air in a windmill fashion to evade the oncoming attacks from its tail. It used its claw like a sword, bring it down upon me. Stein stood his ground holding me with both hands, getting pushed back only slightly. Distracted Stine didn’t see it fling its talon like claw from the left.  
“Stein!” I yelled. He looked just in time to see it hitting him. I fell to the ground as I slipped from the grasp of Stein. He hit it with his soul wavelength. As it was falling it hit Stein with its jagged tail, sending him flying. I noticed it only had three thorns, now. I looked at Stein and almost didn’t comprehend what I was seeing. Stein was laying on the ground slightly raised up by a tree root. His neck was bent at an odd angle, hang over the tree root. There in his chest laid the missing thorn. “Stein!” I screamed, and tuned back into my human form.  
It was bringing its tail back down again, I acted quickly. Threw myself and between them. I blocked it a blade protruding from my forearm. It quickly ran at me, I stood my ground I couldn’t let it get to Stein. It lunged at me, as I lunged at it. I turned my whole arm into a blade and put it though its abdomen. Stepping back, I kicked it as hard as I could hoping its balance would fail it. As luck had it, It fell backwards. It swung its tail at my feet, knocking me down.  
“Damn!” I yelled, pounding my fist against the ground. I jumped back to my feet, and ran to Stein as it tried to pull itself up from the ground. I looked at the ugly thorn. It had some kind of green slime on it. I pulled my jacket off and placed it on the thing and pulled. Stein cried out in pain and moved slightly as I removed it. I ripped his shirt to get a better look at the wound.  
“What the hell? Where did it…” I trailed off, as I looked where it had just been sprawled out on the ground. I felt a hand lay on my arm. I tuned to see a pair of piercing light green eyes looking into my blue ones. He started coughing. “Stein” I said. He motioned for me to come closer. “How are you feeling? This was in you.” I showed him the thorn.  
“It came out from the ground. It’s like Sid.” He said. I gasped, and looked around. Oh no, I can’t sense souls! “It’s coming. Help me up.”  
“Are you sure?” I asked him, eyeing his wound.  
“It’s going to take a lot more than this to kill me. And I still want to dissect him.” Stein said as his glasses once more caught the moonlight. I pulled him up by his hand, and with my hand still in his turned into a Scythe. The moment I did he was already swing me at the beast. He caught it off guard and was able to hit it with a double palmed wave length attack. It hit the ground hard. “Soul Residence.” Stein said to me.  
“Witch Hunter!” The two of us yell in union. I cut though him, but not before he sent the remaining three thorns flying in our Direction. I shielded Stein with my human body. As fell to the ground, I heard Stein screaming my name. 

 

“Spirit” He whispered. “Spirit please, wake up.” He shook me again. “No, Spirit please wake up, I can’t lose you!” I opened my eyes and looked up to see a frantic Stein shaking me. He was leaning over me on his knees. As my body laid on the ground, he was calling out to me. The look of relief on his face didn’t last long. “What the hell were you thinking? I should dissect you here and now.” He growled. I gave him a horrified look. “You are so stupid. I could have blocked those.” I drew in a sharp breath, this was the most emotional I have even seen him. His looked softened. “How much pain are you in?” He asked mistaking my surprise for discomfort. I gave him a weak smile.  
“I think I’ll be fine.” I told him softly. He looked down at me his glasses filled with the white light of the laughing moon. His smile disappeared and he started turning his screw in his head. It was creepy as hell. I was suddenly aware of just how close we were. He was leaning over me and I couldn’t move back because of the tree I had been sat on.  
“Damn you. I really should save myself the trouble and just cut you up now. You always were a good specimen. “He said as he cocked his head slightly. A mad smile appeared on his stitched up face. His hand started to reach out to me, and with nowhere to go I cringed and closed my eyes. His fingertips toughed my cheek softly and he slowly laid his entire hand on it. I opened my eyes to see a small smile playing across his lips and a odd warmth dancing behind his eyes. I wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or thrilled. His hand slid to my hair. I reclosed my eyes, expecting him to pull my hair. I was surprised to be getting pulled up, toward Stein. I opened my eyes and gasped as I was only a few inches away from him. I looked into his light green eyes and realized just how attractive they were and just how attractive Franken really was. I swallowed hard, then glanced at his lips. He smiled wickedly again. He leaned down and closed the gap. I slowly kissed him back. When he pulled away, I could feel my mouth handing open. He slowly pressed me against the tree and leaned forward. He stopped a few inches away from me, this time it was I who closed the gap. I pushed him back slightly. I looked into his eyes seriously.  
“I call the top.” I stated boldly. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up, and he started laughing shaking his head no. “I’m serious!” I whined. “I called it!”  
“I don’t care.” Stein said as he leaned back in.


End file.
